


Present Forever

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Light Smut, M/M, Rick Grimes POV, Rickyl Writers Group, bottom!daryl, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is his name but to Rick it's Cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd any and all mistakes are mine
> 
> Please Enjoy!

This man tastes like liquor and circumstance. His skin reaches out to me, his body trying to drown me in its high tide. His dark mane curtains his eyes as he breathes me in like fresh air. When we kiss again he tastes like perfectly aged whiskey and fine wine, it's funny how girth and holes can change things. Turns innocence into sin, pleasant meetings into passionate nights. 

Daryl is his name but to me it's Cupid, he is a master at pushing his fingers where they've never been before, an artist in the way he smears himself all across me. He marks me. We don't make any sense but it's all the more clear by the time he's done sucking my life from in between my legs. Every breath has been a moan since the moment we met, since the moment we spotted each other from across the bar room. He had his liquor, I had mine. He had his corner table, I had mine. We conversed all night this way, smirks and the licking of lips. He shooed away every breast flaunted in his direction and was pleased when I did the same. The women were beautiful but I would not be deterred, would not let them have me. I am already owned by that captivating figure staring at me. 

We did this for hours, watched each other sip and mouth at the edge of our drinks. I finally rose to my feet knowing I would be shadowed by him, it wasn't long before he sat prettily between my knees lapping eagerly at my heated flesh. His fingers traced between me, ghosting around my unfamiliar surfaces. He latched on to me, his fingernails scratching me to the bone. What a good feeling this is. 

I laid him down gently, outlining his body with mine. I melt over him like butter. Now I make room for myself between _his_ thighs, inside of _his_ body. I push, he pulls. I groan, he whimpers. We do this without effort, as if this isn't our first time experiencing each other. Really doesn't feel like the first time his moon has pulled on my waves, pushing me closer towards shore, towards completion. I know that once I crash everything in me will long to retreat and come again...and again.

I kiss him now, helping him to breathe. He kisses back, helping me to live. I haven't lived a day before this, I have not been real. I was void until I laid so heavily on this man, our bodies melted, our souls repeated. We sway, rough then easy, there is no half way. There is only in then out, up then down, around then back again. His name is whispered then mine, I have never wanted this much for anything except this man. I can't remember ever being this excited about existing and partaking in something so much bigger than me. 

This isn't about finishing, this is about falling. This is about being with perfection. This is about dare I say the beginning of love and tenderness, a kindness so ingrained in me already I would suffocate without it. We do not rush no matter the speed of our hips, the rhythm we establish. My happiness is being foreshadowed beneath me and I have never believed in faith or God but when I set eyes on this tower of roped muscle and squinted gaze I knew. I knew my life would never be the same and neither would my heart cease it's yearning. 

Daryl sings to me without tune or verse, he runs his tongue along the shell of my ear and rubs his beard under my chin. His growl reminds me that this part of our forever is supposed to end so it can start again soon. His growl centers my focus and drags me to the present, just because the future is here does not mean I should ponder it just yet. Daryl clasps his calloused hands around the back of my neck ensuring our eye contact, when blue meets turquoise he tells me, his voice as clear as day. 

"Forever is ours but stay here in the present with me."

I can only smile and plow deeper into him, making sure than even when this is over he will never forget I was here. He will never deny it was me who claimed that much of him, it is me who is everything to him. We finish our first journey together, coming undone on the others cue. Daryl grits his teeth and bares his neck for me to ravish as I empty my satisfaction into him. I will always need. I will always seek him. I will always want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for every comment and kudo. They give me life! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr : BriannaNicole1963


End file.
